User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Southern Arc Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ooswesthoesbes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 77topaz (Talk) 11:46, September 12, 2012 Maps Possibly, yes, but I'm not quite sure how to make them. 77topaz (talk) 04:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep. The first wikicode map that'll need to be created is probably an overview one of Arc City. Though some neighbourhoods will be larger than the Lovian average, such as Embassy District, the city's population is still ten times that of Noble City, and there'll be at least 50 neighbourhoods (100 maybe). 77topaz (talk) 04:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about an overview map of the whole city, like the one at Noble City. 77topaz (talk) 06:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I will make neighbourhood maps (eventually for the whole city, or other cities). 77topaz (talk) 20:06, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Not every neighbourhood needs a map, I guess, though they will get articles. Just ones that people would want their characters to live in would need maps in the near future. Some of the neighbourhoods I already know will be bigger than Lovian ones, such as Embassy District. But some big neighbourhoods may not fit on a screen, and would have to be expanded (not that that is necessarily negative). I might create a Photoshop overview map, though that may clash with Wikicode. Thoughts? 77topaz (talk) 04:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the current maps/geography/islands etc.? 77topaz (talk) 00:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I like the map very much. What was the size of the Southern Arcs? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Between 600 and 800 km from end to end. It spans most of the Labrador Sea at its southern end. 77topaz (talk) 00:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, Do all the smaller islands have fresh water resources? I can imagine the smaller islands to be relatively rocky. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm... I would think so, since all of the main islands are inhabited. 77topaz (talk) 09:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::They have some lakes and streams. 77topaz (talk) 23:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Mmm.. Okay, the maps are all great, but I'm not sure whether all the smaller islands could have fresh water sources. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm... the smallest island is covered by a town around a fort, and another small one is a military base. 77topaz (talk) 21:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, could you create the flag, or do you know someone who could? The specifications are on the main page. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::That would not be a good idea; I only have paint skills :P Perhaps you could best leave a message at the pub in Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmm... okay. Also, do you think we should hold the winter IWO games in the Insel Islands/Inseloarna, or here? 77topaz (talk) 22:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Last thing I heard was that we'll skip the winter games... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Isn't there a vote about that going on right now? Also, as the IWO's resident minority-culturer (and conlinguist?), do you think you could help with the Orova? I hope to write more about them soon. 77topaz (talk) 11:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I guess.. It's not that clear though :P Yeah, I can't make any promises, but if you need help, just ask me :) What kind of culture are they? What kind of language do they speak: European-based or Native American-based? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::They have an article now. 77topaz (talk) 02:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Looks like it's Native American based :P The Inuit languages are all very closely related, because they aren't that "old" (what an awful word to use in linguistics :P) Greenland was inhabited by the Inuit in the 13th century, so Southern Arc should - earliest - be populated by the Inuit in the 14th to 15th century. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:53, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm... would you think it would be likelier for the islands to be reached by Inuit, Nordic or Saami tribes? 77topaz (talk) 08:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Definitely not Saami. The Nordic people were in Southern Greenland before the Inuit, but that was mainly due to the climate conditions in the 13th century. Anyway, the Norse could've been in Southern Arc before the Inuit, but they probably did not build a permanently settled colony. Just like in Vinland. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I've developed some ideas for the politics here. Are you interested? 77topaz (talk) 06:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I'll take a look at it later :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Ow, you haven't published them yet. Let me know your ideas :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Wel, the system has a large amount of political parties, like Lovia, but with a leftist party in power instead of a conservative one. I thought up a number already. The congress actually has two chambers. One of them is elected by the party vote (nation-wide) and the other through the Districts (each District has one representative), though I haven't decided yet which would be which. 77topaz (talk) 19:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :::So, a system with a parliament and a senate. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Which chambers (1st and 2nd) do those terms correspond to? :P 77topaz (talk) 04:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::In the Netherlands, the 1st Chamber is the Senate, which is elected through the districts. The 2nd is parliament, which is elected on equal representative (nation-wide). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::That system was the one I thought to use for Southern Arc. 77topaz (talk) 19:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, sounds great! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Anything else you'd like to know? 77topaz (talk) 19:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, also, maybe we could create overview/neighbourhoods maps for a different settlement than Arc City first. 77topaz (talk) 19:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, perhaps we should try to create a middle-sized town first, to get used to the system and choose the best way for SA :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There is a list of the major towns here. What do you think would be a suitable size? 77topaz (talk) 19:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::How many neighborhoods would a town like Liedho have? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::About six, I think. Maybe eight. 77topaz (talk) 06:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::That would be too much. Arc City would have at least sixty neighborhoods then... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::There would have to be at least four (that would give you "neighborhoods" with over 10'000 people each already). 77topaz (talk) 19:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, the concept of 10,000 inh per neighborhood isn't bad - I believe it is a vague guideline for Lovia - but you should keep in mind you'd have to create 110 neighborhoods for your country then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Not all at once, obviously. Also, as a note, Lovia's neighborhood maps are kind of out of proportion to their population numbers - is this intentional? The neighborhood size sounds good/usable for SAI, I guess. 77topaz (talk) 09:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, do you want information about Liedho? 77topaz (talk) 09:55, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, otherwise it'll be impossible, but 100 is really an awful lot. In the - what is it - six or seven (?) years I've been wikinationing, I produced about 250 maps (I was still young back then è :P), so it is going to take a while :P :::::::::::Yes, it is intentional. I once tried to make realistic-sized neighborhoods (see f.e.: Pachdurp and Altsjtad), but the problem is that those lots will never get sold. It really is work for nothing :P :::::::::::If you'd write a few three-sentence stubs about all the towns, that would certainly be a good start :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Here? 77topaz (talk) 10:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why not create the pages right away? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I try to limit the amount of stubs (currently, all pages on the wiki are 350 bytes or more), but okay. 77topaz (talk) 10:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::You may of course write more :P Alternatively: adding an infobox or a map of the town lay-out would already increase the size of the page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is Westpoint roughly what you had in mind? 77topaz (talk) 10:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yes, very well! If you want, I can create an infobox template. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Good, I'll create similar articles for the rest of the independent cities. What sort of infobox are you talking about? 77topaz (talk) 10:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Such as: http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/Str%C3%B6mland --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Those could be useful. Also, do you think we should have the comments feature or talk pages? 77topaz (talk) 10:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I prefer talk pages. They're easier to use and commenting on a comment works better :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:32, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Okay, I agree. Oos, did you intend to create a template in the article namespace? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yes, I saw. Minor mistake, unfortunately they don't function as well in the article namespace :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Okay, all the independent cities have articles now. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 11:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::I believe there's a nice balance :) A question: If a town has 34,000 inh and another 36,000. Will the first have 3 neighborhoods and the other 4? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Approximately, yes. But this wouldn't always be the case as neighborhoods aren't always the same size. Industrial neighborhoods, for example, generally have smaller populations than average. There'd be some variation, but as a rule of thumb, it might work. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's true, didn't think of the industrial neighborhoods. Can you give me a town where I can try to put a neighborhood lay-out? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Actually, I've GTG. I'll be back in approx. 8 hours, I think. 77topaz (talk) 11:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No problem :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Okay. I'm back. But now, you're not here, or are you? 77topaz (talk) 19:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'm here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You're not usually around at this time of day. :P But okay. What did you want me to do? 77topaz (talk) 19:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::No, I'm semi-online :P Could you give me a city on which I can work to test the system? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What sort of characteristics are you looking for? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Just a small town you didn't have any specific plans for (as in lay-out or landmarks). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Pinehaven would be suitable. 77topaz (talk) 20:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Alright, thanks :) I'll make a lay-out soon :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okay. That would be good. 77topaz (talk) 22:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Oos? Oiswesheiembeshaabn? Have you worked on the map yet? 77topaz (talk) 07:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::It's going to be done. I usually have little internet access on week-days :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I see. 77topaz (talk) 01:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Where on Pine Island is it located? Assuming it is lying to the ocean, I must know on which side the water is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::It's on the west side, near the southern end. 77topaz (talk) 19:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright, thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm seeing a single header. Is that intentional? 77topaz (talk) 08:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Still working on it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Alright, this is the idea. I added some Greenlandic/Scandinavian features to the names. All the neighborhoods will get maps. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Interesting. The grey colour represents multi-use neighborhoods, I presume? And what sort of terrain would be found in the "River Mouth" area? A wetland/delta natuprotected-nature area? 77topaz (talk) 09:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, just like any downtown/administrative area: it includes shops, apartment buildings, governmental infrastructure etc. The river mouth would indeed be a wetland/delta area. On the Pine Island map, the area would only be half a neighborhood large, which is quite useless when it comes to wiki code. Therefore it will be a small protected area within the city. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Not entirely sure what you mean with the "Pine Island map" sentence. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::This one. I figured Pinehaven would be just above the larger river. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Are you referring to one of the little inlets on the coast? 77topaz (talk) 09:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, I am :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Back I'm back! 77topaz (talk) 20:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I've created my own map for Liedho (by copying and modifying parts of the Pinehaven code). What do you think? Also, I'm not going to attempt to create the New Cardiff or Arc City maps by myself. :) 77topaz (talk) 04:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Very well! :P Hahaha, why not? If you think they're too large, you could split them up in f.e. four maps. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:03, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really know the code system well enough yet, I think, to create a whole map, but I might be able to "fill one in". Is the "very well" your reaction to my Liedho map? Also, are you going to create maps for Pinehaven's neighborhoods? There are some neighborhoods in Arc City which might be suitable candidates for neighborhood maps. 77topaz (talk) 06:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::@whole map: okay, still, an oversight map of Arc City with over fifty neighborhoods will not really be "overseeable" :P It would be better to cut AC into several districts. ::@very well: yes, it is :) ::@Pinehaven: yes, I was planning that, but we should first work out the details of how you want neighborhood maps: like Lovia or different. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::@Arc City: If you could make, say, a basic layout on the page, I could start to fill it in. ::@very well: So, you thought the map was very well done? ::@Pinehaven: What would be the alternatives? 77topaz (talk) 20:34, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::@AC: well, how many districts do you think we need? Five or more? :::@vw: indeed :) :::@Pinehaven: alternatives could be no neighborhood maps at all, larger than in Lovia (or smaller), or a way more radical approach. :::--OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::@Arc City: Four or six would give a better "shape". Not sure how you'd arrange the five districts. :::@VW: Thanks! :::@Pinehaven: The Lovia system generally seems the most useful, though the Maores/Reptin system might be useful for some larger neighborhoods. 77topaz (talk) 20:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::@AC: well, you could make the sixth tile water, farmland or forest :) ::::@Pine: Mäöres uses the Lovian system :) So, in general, we should use the Lovian system, but for neighborhoods like Downtown, we could use some larger maps. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:10, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::@AC: I guess that could be an option. ::::@Pinehaven: Okay, that sounds like a good idea. 77topaz (talk) 20:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Oos, have you started working on the neighborhood maps yet? 77topaz (talk) 09:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :No, but I've planned to do it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :You mean you planned out when you're going to make the maps? 77topaz (talk) 09:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No, not specifically :P I do want to finish the first neighborhood this week though. I'm just having a busy period (test tomorrow, you know stuff like that :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I know what you mean (it's currently exam period here). Which neighborhood are you doing first? 77topaz (talk) 09:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Downtown of course :) As Pinehaven is located on a smaller island, I suppose there are no railway halts? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, there might be, because of the Route-to-Greenland project. I haven't yet established what exactly it includes. Since there are multiple settlements on Pine Island, there might be a rail station anyway (the island is relatively mountainous and forested). Grand and Arc Islands definetely have railways. And - Pine Island is the second largest island in the archipelago. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ow, alright :P Then I'll leave some room for a railway in my plan :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Ow"? Also, where is the path of the river (there's a River Mouth area)? 77topaz (talk) 09:41, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Woops, "ow" is Limburgish for "oh" :P It'll run through Downtown, New Pinehaven, then through Mornvick, going into the Pine Forest, then running south of Bethler. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've been to Venray, Venlo and Maastricht, but never noticed there was a Limburgish language/dialect (but then, most people in Groningen don't speak Gronings when talking to outsiders). Have you thought of a name for the river? 77topaz (talk) 09:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, in Northern-Limburg (Venray, Venlo) they no longer speak Limburgish :) I don't know whether you speak Dutch, but it might be difficult to hear the difference between the two. ::::::@river: No, not yet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You even asked me on Lovia something like this: "I saw you speak Dutch. Assuming you're from one of the Dutch countries, are you North or South?", so I thought you'd know the answer to that question. :P (or was that someone else?) That they don't speak Limburgish in Venray and Venlo anymore might explain it, since I think I've only been to South-Limburg once and that was when I was eight. ::::::@River: Okay. Tell me when you do. :) 77topaz (talk) 19:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ow, yeah, I'm sorry. I'm still used to the times we only have one new user per month - and most of those we're only sockpuppets :P - so my memory storage isn't really progressing everything 100%, but now you refer to the discussion, I remember :P Well, if you speak Dutch, of course you should hear the difference :P Though, Limburgish people probably won't speak Limburgish to outsiders, simply because it would be strange to talk Chinese (if you're Chinese) to an Italian... It wouldn't fully work out that well :P :::::::@river: you'll see it when I create the neighborhoods :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:36, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I already made a parallel, to Gronings. I already said they might not speak Limburgish to outsiders. :P :::::::@River: So when do you think that'll be? 77topaz (talk) 20:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I saw after publishing my last comment :P Though, Limburgish is less "underground" than it used to be, not sure of your age now, it might still have been when you visited Mestreech. Or maybe you were simply too young to notice and remember it :P ::::::::@river: this week :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I think it was in 2007 (I presume that by Mestreech you mean Maastricht). And we didn't go anywhere except some public places, so I don't think they'd speak Limburgish there generally. 77topaz (talk) 04:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No, that would be too recent to be drastically different from now :P And yes, Mestreech is Limburgish for Maastricht :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::They wouldn't speak in much in public places, though, would they? And have you made any progress on the maps? 77topaz (talk) 07:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually, they would :P Limburgish is way more integrated than other Dutch dialects :) It is planned for today :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I made a start at Downtown Pinehaven. The idea is that Downtown will be the old part containing governmental buildings, the mall, and stuff like that. New Pinehaven will be the business area :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice! What would be the function of the Pinehaven Government building? Why is the little street called Cemetery Gate (I don't see a cemetery)? Also, I have a relatively well-developed idea for a different neighborhood, do you want me to tell you so you can start to build a map? Also, are you going to create a map "layout" for Arc City which I could then start to fill in? 77topaz (talk) 23:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :@Government building: I thought that - considering SA's size - there would at least be municipalities/local city councils. :@Cemetery: there used to be a cemetery, but now it's gone :) :@different: okay :) :@AC: later, first tell me about the well-developed idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :It's called Pacific Park. Overall, it somewhat has the character of one of those infamous New York housing projects. You know what I mean by that? I'll continue if I know you understand. 77topaz (talk) 11:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :If you haven't responded when I next come on (when it is morning in this timezone), I'll finish the description anyway. 77topaz (talk) 11:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::As a European I'm not that into the housing projects of New York :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not American either. But, anyway, shall I continue? 77topaz (talk) 19:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Continue and tell me about the housing project :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:01, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. It's called Pacific Park because of its usage being mainly by Pacific (and other) refugees. There is sea on the west and south sides of the neighborhood (it lies on a semi-peninsula), and other neighborhoods to the north and east. Along the two shorelines, there is a row of large apartment-type buildings. There are a number of others in the central part of the neighborhood. There is a beach on the south side of the neighborhood, with access allowed through gaps between the buildings. On the north side of the neighborhood is Pacific Park Stadium, a stadium. In the central part of the neighborhood are several parks and community areas, a number of the large buildings, and numerous slum-like areas of huts, tents and small buildings. There is also an administrative office building, from where Pacific Park is "run". The large buildings include apartments, but also large open spaces, "community areas", and unused spaces, with some floors even being used by the several gangs operating in the area. There are also some (primarily local-based, not large chains) shops and restaurants in the building. There are maybe one or two chain stores on the eastern edge of the neighborhood, but most, if not all other stores are not chains (Pacific Park is not very attractive for business investors). The large buildings are all named after Pacific countries or territories. What do you think of this description? Would you be able to work with it? Comments, or additional required information? 77topaz (talk) 21:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is a very clear one :) Pacific Park is a neighborhood of Arc City? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep. So, do you think you'd be able to work with it? Any other information you'd need? 77topaz (talk) 04:14, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, for now I'm okay :) I'll start this week :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay. Have you done work on any of Pinehaven's neighborhoods other than Downtown? 77topaz (talk) 04:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oos? Hello? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, From Sunday to Tuesday I'm not that active :P No, I have not yet done anything :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: :( So, you hadn't done any work on any of Pinehaven's other neighborhoods yet, at all? 77topaz (talk) 10:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, I didn't even finish the first neighborhood... I strongly advise that - if you plan to really get some energy into this project - you start messing 'round a bit with wikicode on a user page. Simply try and try and try. Eventually, you'll see how the system works and you can start constructing your own neighborhoods :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I see. But that would take a while. So, are you still going to create the Pinehaven neighborhoods and Pacific Park? 77topaz (talk) 10:34, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Sure, but one's you get to know the system, it will get easier and quicker :) ::::::::Of course I will, but as I'm a busy man, it'll take some time before it's finished :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. I see you've started? 77topaz (talk) 19:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::You've seen that well :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Very good. Did you see the small map that I made? 77topaz (talk) 10:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, very good! :P You understand the basics already :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:11, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::That's good. I copied some of the header stuff from the Downtown Pinehaven map. So, how are your maps progressing? 77topaz (talk) 10:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm in the beginning phase :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::For which maps? 77topaz (talk) 10:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Pacific Park. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Good. I see you've made a start. You did read that there would be a few of the large buildings in the central part? And what would be the function/meaning of the dark grey areas? 77topaz (talk) 20:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, dark grey are large (office) buildings :) I'm just going to do the neighborhood lay-out. You can fill up those dark grey buildings yourself later on :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Good. Have you made any more progress yet? 77topaz (talk) 10:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I see that, by now, you have made some progress? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've made as much progress as you can see on the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was referring to the fact that, soon after you said you had made no progress yet, you uploaded a part of the map, indicating that you had. 77topaz (talk) 11:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oh, well, after I had placed the comment here and started working straight away :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ah, I see. Did you work on it again yet? 77topaz (talk) 19:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, had some other priorities. I'll work on it today though :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Why is there a Mangareva building? Mangareva is neither a country not a territory. It is part of French Polynesia, which is referred to as Tahiti by FIFA because of Tahiti being the most major island. Mangareva is a relatively minor island. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Well, it's a forgotten island. I think they deserve to be mentioned for once :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okay, perhaps. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Some of the formatting near the bottom of the Pacific Park map appears to be slightly strange. 77topaz (talk) 21:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Yes, I've been looked to it. Can't do much about it though. It is possible someway, but is is really difficult... Too of the apartment buildings are just slightly bigger :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:12, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Hmm... there's a number of double spaces in the building texts near the bottom, while the rest uses the normal spacing. 77topaz (talk) 06:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::No, that's planned. Otherwise the buildings will become too flat. The problem is in the entire lay-out. If you think it's really necessary to fix this, I can look in to it, but it's gonna take some time probably :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:58, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I see. :P Still not sure about your building naming scheme, though. 77topaz (talk) 19:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Suggestions are welcome :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:18, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Well, Tokelau and Norfolk (which are rather small colonies), Kermadec (which I'm not sure is even populated) and Mangareva (which is just one island of French Polynesia) have buildings, while several nations (the Solomon Islands, Marshall Islands, Micronesia, Nauru) do not. 77topaz (talk) 09:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Fixed to of them. I'm not sure how to call the other buildings: Soloman Islands Apartment Building doesn't sound that great... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Just say Solomon Apartment Building, like you did with Kermadec and Norfolk. 77topaz (talk) 19:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Okay. You say the double spacing is for the height of the buildings? Couldn't you just use the "height=5em" parameter thing for that? 77topaz (talk) 10:03, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::That's a possibility as well :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::A possibility? Most of the map doesn't have the double spacings. Isn't that parameter what you used for the rest of the map? 77topaz (talk) 10:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, for the rest of the map I also used the parameter, but it's more difficult to see as it splits New Zealand Street in two lines. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then why is the double spacing only visible in the bottom row of buildings and the rightmost block of the previous row? 77topaz (talk) 10:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC)